Happy Ending?
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: Chris is John Cena's little brother, and Mickie's new boyfriend. When he passes away, someone new comes into her life...But she still has part of Chris with her. Jeff/Mickie
1. New superstar

Happy Ending

Happy Ending?

"Mr. McMahon, Hi! I came to get my contract renewed," said an excited Ashley.

Before Mr. McMahon was able to answer, there was a loud bang on his door, and two men came walking in. John Cena and some other guy.

"Can I help you two? If you can't see I'm kind of in a meeting to get one of my Divas back. Ashley here is your contract; I can't wait to have you back."

"Hi…John… and other guy!" said Ashley.

Hi Ash, this is Chris, he is new to the WWe and tonight is his first night here. He's my brother. I was introducing him to all of the superstars and divas… and since you and McMahon were in here we thought we would stop by and maybe get his contract signed."

Hey…Ashley is it? John has talked so much about you."

Mr. McMahon gets back into the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Chris, um… Ashley you can go talk to Steph about your storylines now. Chris I have seen your OVW videos and I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, well I have had experience and some of my relatives have wrestled before so what kind of storylines do we have?"

"Well, there is one big storyline that you could have with our Women's Champion, Mickie James. I'm not sure if she will want to, but if she does it will bring you closer to the top and along with your skills you will be on top and a champion in no time. If you would like a different one then just ask."

No, as long as it's a storyline I'm fine with it. I just want a storyline that helps me make friends. By the way, where is this Mickie James and what does she look like?"

"She carries a belt around, has brown hair, is a psychotic spaz, but she is adorable. Your brother will help you find her. Good Luck, I will talk to her about the storyline, just get acquainted and have fun around here, bye."

"Bye."

Later on in the Divas locker room

"So Ash did you get your contract renewed?" said Mickie, who just had a red bull.

"Yeah... I am so happy to be back. I can't wait to wrestle again. Hey, there is a new cute guy you might like. I was Linda eavesdropping and heard that he is going to be in a storyline with you. His name is Chris, John Cena's brother."

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome…"

She starts screaming and jumping around when John knocks to see if he can come in.

"Hey…John?"

"Hey Ash you met my lil bro, but Mickie this is my lil bro Chris, and McMahon want to know if you would do a storyline with him?"

Mickie, jumping around being a spaz yells

"Yes, that's great, I can't wait to work with ya cutie. I got to go to a match now, but I will talk to you after it's over."

"She just drank a red bull…like always. Hey do you two want to go out to dinner with me, Mickie, Maria, and Punk?

"Yeah both of us would like that. Chris needs to get more acquainted with Mickie, I think he likes her. Haha."

"That's good, hey John I was wondering… if…um… you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Hold on, Ash let me ask. Ash, will you go out with me?"

"Okay, well see ya lovebirds later. I'm going to go watch Mickie fight Melina," said a grossed out Chris.

Not paying attention to Chris leaving Ash says

"I don't know John let me think about it…okay yes I will go out with you."

"It was kind of sudden, but okay. Okay well I got to go warm up for my match against Orton…bye babe."

"Bye."


	2. Meet Mickie's Boyfriend

Backstage after Mickie's match

**Backstage after Mickie's match**

"Great job Mickie. I hope Melina learned her lesson tonight! She is crying and screaming in the locker room. It's on the titantron. Hah," Maria said.

Thanks, Shawn gave me a Red bull and I just went crazy out there. I mean I didn't mean to make her cry, but hey, I'm still the Women's Champion."

Chris walks up to congratulate Mickie on her win.

"Hey Mickie you did awesome out there. Oh, Mr. McMahon wanted me to give you this."

He hands her the storyline script.

"Thanks, Chris, right? Well hey are you and John coming to dinner? Ash said that she asked you guys but didn't tell me the answer."

"Yeah, we are. John wants me to make friends with people."

Paul Burchill comes up and Mickie starts acting very different.

"Okay, well Chris I can't wait to do this storyline with you, we will have to work on this some other time when I'm not busy. Oh, hey hun. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing just coming to see what my girl was doing. You must be Chris, everyone is talking about you."

Mickie makes a face at Chris telling him he should leave.

"Yeah, well I better go, I have to get ready for dinner. Nice talking to you. Bye Mickie."

Mickie waves. Paul starts yelling at Mickie and pulls her into his locker room and starts hitting her.

**Later that Night**

Mickie was later for dinner and when she came in everyone stared at her pace, which was all bruised.

"Mickie, are you okay?" says a worried Ashley.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'Okay, but if you don't want to stay we all would get why."

"Ash! I said I was fine, now can we just have a nice dinner?"

"Sure."

After dinner they all to decide to go to the club and party the night away. Ashley and Mickie are sitting and drinking juice, so they could drive everyone home.

"I know he did this to you and its not the first time either. Why don't you just dump him like the white piece of trash he is?"

"Because, if I do then I will get hurt even worse and if I date someone then he will have a horrible life."

"He deserves to have a horrible life, because of all the things he has done to you. What is going to happen to other women when he goes out with them? He's gunna hurt them too."

"He wont care about others…he will make my life horrible."

Maria walks over.

"Hey you guys. What's wrong?"

Ashley whispered that she would tell her later.

**Later in the hotel room**

** Included in room are Melina, Ashley, Maria, and Jacee.**

What's up?" says Melina who hurries into the bathroom to shower.

"Okay Maria, MJ is afraid to dump Paul because she is afraid he will have a horrible life."

"Oh."

"Yeah well night Ria."

Jacee runs into the room.

"Ria, what's up with Mickie?"

"She is dating Burchill and he abuses her and she wont dump him."

"Oh, that's bad. Night."


	3. Kiss and Tell?

The Next Day

**The Next Day**

Chris woke up and looked out at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go to work with Mickie on the storyline.

"Oh S!" I'm gunna be late and MJ's gunna kill me."

Chris's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Chris where the H are you?"

"I'm gunna be a little late, but I promise I will be there soon as I can."

"Chris, you need to hurry cuz I can't stay any longer or Paul will be…uh…mad at me."

"MJ I will be there, bye"

"'Sigh' bye."

** Raw Event**

Mickie is pacing around in circles.

"MJ, where is Chris? Isn't he supposed to be here?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah, but you know what? He slept in and is going to be late. I don't know when he's going to be here."

Chris runs in the door panting.

"'Smiling' sorry I'm late. Now lets get to practicing since you can't stay later."

"Okay, well Ash I got to go work on the storyline. Bye."

"Cya."

"MJ, I'm really sorry for being late."

"Chris its fine, I'm used to it now you have to get used to kissing me so pucker up."

Just as they start to kiss Paul walks in.

"What the heck is going on?"

He pushes Chris up against the wall.

"Paul it's for the storyline, see the cameras? Calm down."

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I control you, you don't control me!"

With that he threw her into the wall and she became unconscious. Paul walks out and gets in his car and leaves to the hotel. Chris runs over to Mickie.

"Call 911!"

**Sorry short chapter but I had to cut it off right there so you guys could think of what could happen. Haha. I promise I will have a longer chapter next. Bye. Review Review Review!!**


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone…I really need some reviews…I am going to be really busy so if you guys don't review I'm gunna work on my other st

**Hey everyone…I really need some reviews…I am going to be really busy so if you guys don't review I'm gunna work on my other stories…so I really need to guys to review…please please please…**


	5. Hurt

The Hospital

** The Hospital**

"Mickie are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…ow! My head! I'm used to it, he always hits me Chris."

"MJ, then why are you still with him?" he asks holding her hand.

"Because if I broke up with him, he would think its cause of you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He couldn't hurt me." He said acting cocky.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"MJ, I really like you and I'm willing to try and keep this a secret if you want to."

"Yeah, I think I can. I want to try. But you have to get used of me being with him too."

"I could try…I never knew that you could be so bad."

They laughed or awhile and started a big conversation about the storyline and about keeping them a secret when the doctor comes in.

"Sir, could it be possible if you could wait outside while I discuss the outcome of her injuries with her?"

Yeah, that's fine, I will be right outside." He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

**15 minutes later.**

"Sir, you can go in now."

"Thanks doc."

Chris went in and sees the nurse changing the bandage that was on Mickie's head.

"So? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he said I would be fine, but to take about 3 weeks off. Sorry."

"Our storyline? What? Mickie no. this sucks! I gotta wait three weeks before I can debut now."

I'm sorry. We can talk to McMahon about giving you a different storyline."

"No, I want to do this storyline. It gives us more time to practice…"

"Practice what? Kissing? Making out?"

Oh yeah…"

They started making out on her hospital bed, until they got interrupted by Ashley and John who had been watching the whole thing.

"So, it seems you have gotten with a guy even though you're with another."

"Well yeah but it's the only way to make sure that Paul doesn't try and hurt him."

"I get it. Its fine with me but keep it on the down low you don't want everyone to know."

"John is that why you and Ashley don't act like your dating?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why."

"Oh…well we can do that."

They all sit and talk until visiting hours are over and everyone leaves. Later on Mickie gets a text from Chris.

_MJ, I will pick you up 2 2morrow so we can go c Mr. M._

_ Love ya, good night_

Mickie text him back

_Okay, love you too, night._

**The Next Day**

Mickie packed all of her stuff that morning and was released to go out of her room and wait for Chris to come and get her at two. Before he came, Paul, came through the doors.

"Paul get the heck away from me!"

"Mickie let me apologize will you, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong."

"Paul I can't do this, we are over."

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

He walks off. Later Chris walks in and gives Mickie a huge kiss.

"You must be really excited about something."

"Well, I get to be with my girl and I'm debuting in two weeks. What else could I be excited about?"

"I don't know except me and Paul are over."

"That's great, but does he know about me?"

"No, I wouldn't dare tell him."

"Okay, well let's go find McMahon."

Chris puts his arm around her waist and they head to the WWE headquarters.


	6. Big Opportunity

At The Headquarters

**At The Headquarters**

"Mr. McMahon! Mr. McMahon!"

McMahon walks in.

"Mickie, Chris? What is wrong?"

"I got hurt and I can't fight for 4 weeks so Chris can't debut until then.

"Oh yes he will. It's Saturday, right? Well on Monday he will have a match against your ex, Paul Burchill.

"WHAT!"

"Exactly, WHAT!?"

"You heard me. You will do your storyline out of the ring… Backstage.

"Okay, But why Paul?"

"You seem to have tension between each other. So what other way than a match to take it out on each other?

"I think it is perfect…perfect for revenge!"

"FINE! I'll do it. He had better watch out.

"Good thinking! Cya Monday! Get better Mickie!"

"Oh I will! (Laughs)

Monday Night Raw

Chris's thoughts

Coming out to my own video and my brothers music is great. The only thing not right is me fighting Paul. Getting revenge for Mickie is great, but she should be doing it. If it's for her though I guess I can do it.

Thoughts end.

"Good Luck out there! I hope you win! (Gives Chris a kiss)

Chris's music comes on and he heads out to the ring. Paul comes out and the bell rings.

The Match

Paul puts Chris in a headlock which Chris reverses. Chris gains control of the match and gives Paul the 5 knuckle shuffle. After that the FU.

End of match

RING RING!

"And the winner is…Chris!

Mickie runs out and Paul sees them kiss. He runs out and attacks Chris and throws him over the ropes. He then grabs Mickie and kisses her forcefully and gives her his signature move. Chris and Mickie go back to get checked out.

"Are you okay, Mickie?" He says hugging Mickie.

"Yeah, I'm so happy you won your debut match you should be very proud of yourself.

John walks in with a huge smile on his face.

"Bro, that was amazing."

"Thanks."

With that Jeff Hardy barges through the doors.

"Chris that was an awesome match. Mr. McMahon told me to tell you to go to his office and see him."

"Okay, thank you."

"Ya, no problemo, hey John, Mickie. Okay well I have to go to my match. Bye."

**Mr. McMahon's office**

Chris walked in to see Mr. McMahon talking to a TNA manager.

"Vince, Jeff said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did, Chris this is James, a manager from TNA."

"Yeah nice to meet you."

"You too."

"He would like to know if you would be interested in a job with TNA. He saw your debut match and he wants you to become their top superstar."

"What about RAW and my storyline with Mickie?"

"We can find someone else to do it, but you will barely have time to see Mickie."

"Vince, I love her, I need to be with her."

"Chris, Mickie has been heartbroken before and its not like you will be gone forever, they only want you for 12 months, a year."

"Your paycheck will start out as seven thousand dollars a week."

"That's great, but could you give me some time to think about this?"

Yes, you have four days to decide."

_Okay, I need to talk to Mickie about this, I hope she understands_. Chris thought.

**Oooo… what will he do? Stay with Mickie, or go to TNA? It's a hard decision. I already have it planned out. I will post it tomorrow or maybe later on today. Review!**


	7. Marriage and children?

Mickie's Locker room

**Mickie's Locker room**

Chris walks into Mickie's locker room she sees him and he looks upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Um…Can we sit down?"

"Sure…"

They sit down and Chris tells her the whole story and she starts to cry.

"Well? Should I?" Chris asked curiously.

"I love you and I don't want you to go, but this is a really big step and I think you can be really good at being the top superstar and you should do it," Mickie said sniffling.

"You really want me to?"

"Yes, if its what you want to do."

"I love you so much, and thank you."

"I love you too."

They head back to the hotel and make the most out of it before he has to leave. **(sorry but I don't like putting details into that kind of stuff so if you don't get what it meant I'm sorry)**

**3 Days Later**

"Chris have you decided on what you will do?" asked Mr. McMahon.

"Yes, I will go to TNA," said Chris still not sure if Mickie really wanted him to go or not.

Mickie who was standing by him starts crying.

"Mr. McMahon if its fine with you I'm going to try and be a long distance boyfriend even if it will be hard. And if it will be fine with James."

"If it doesn't bother her in her work, then I'm fine with it."

"Me too, if it doesn't come between your work." Said James.

"Okay, Thank you just let me get my things and say goodbye and we can leave."

'Take you time."

Chris and Mickie head outside.

"I'm gunna miss you so much MJ, and instead of asking you when I get back I will ask you now."

Chris got down on one knee. Mickie stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mickie, will you marry me?"

With that he pulled out a small box and opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"OMJ, Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He pulls her into a hug and then kisses her very passionately.

"We have to wait till I get back though."

"If it's for you, I can wait."

Chris takes out the diamond ring and puts it on Mickie's finger.

"I love you, and while I'm gone that will never change."

"Right back at'cha cutie."

Chris and her laugh about remembering when she called him cutie on the first day they met.

"I will miss you so much, bye."

He gives her a kiss and a hug.

"Bye."

She starts crying.

"I love you Chris," she whispered so no one could hear her.

**One Month Later**

**At the Clinic**

"Mickie, if you are pregnant, I swear McMahon will kill you, you are the Women's Champ, he needs you," says Ashley and she holds Mickie's hand while they are waiting to be called for the doctor.

"Ash, if I am, I will fight till I start to show, and anyways the first child barely shows."

"Are you going to tell Chris?"

"Ash, we are in Seattle Washington. Chris is all the way in Japan somewhere. You think I should call now!"

"Your right, maybe when he is closer and can see you."

"Exactly! We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not. So right now we shouldn't worry about it."

"Okay, hey the nurse is calling us."

They go into the room.

"Ms. James?"

"That's me."

"Okay and who's this young lady?"

"That's my best friend Ashley. She is here because my fiancée is on a business trip."

"Okay, well it says that you have occasional nausuasness **(Don't know if that's a word.) **and vomiting, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay the doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks!" They both said in unison.

They wait for about 5 minutes before the doctor walks in.

"Okay Ms. James, lets check that tummy of yours and see if there's a little someone in there."

He grabs the ultrasound and rolls it in gel, and puts it on Mickie's tummy.

"Well, I can't see anything, but its early, so take this pregnancy test and you can go into the bathroom if you like."

"Okay, thanks."

Mickie heads into the bathroom and returns with the pregnancy test.

"If you like, you can go have lunch and I will call you when the results are in."

"Okay, I'm really hungry anyways. Ash lets go eat."

"Okay, bye Doc."

They head to Taco Bell to eat. When they get there they order and take a seat and wait for their number to be called.

"Ash I love this place, don't you?"

Yeah, I remember when the guys brought us here and we would go crazy."

"Yeah."

Mickie's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. What's going on?"

"Oh hey. Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because John said you went to the doctor."

"Yeah, about that I will tell you when you are closer."

"Okay, well that Okay, but that will be awhile cause I've only been here a month."

"Well when you are closer I will."

"Okay, well I will talk to you later then, buh bye. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

Just then her doctor calls.

"Hello?"

"Ms James, the results are in and I was wondering if you want me to tell you now or if you want to come to the office."

"You can tell me now."

"Okay, the tests were positive and you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?"


	8. Another Note from the Author

Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter, I need some ideas so I can work on it cause I'm out of them…lol please review I really need them and thank you to everyone who reviews. Me and my sister are having a bet and whoever gets more reviews gets some money. Her story is Forever and For Always and I like it so please review…Help me win!**


	9. Closure in the RainBow Haired Warrior

**Chapter 7**

"**Pregnant?"**

"**Yes, Ms. James."**

"**Okay thanks Doc."**

"**No problem, bye."**

"**Bye."**

**I hung up the phone and looked at Ash. I started crying, and she gave me a hug. **

"**I'm pregnant Ash." I said crying.**

"**I know its gunna be okay MJ, you will make it through."**

"**I hope, but I'm the Women's Champion, how can I be pregnant?"**

"**Mickie, your gunna have to deal with it."**

"**But I can't, Ashley! I need help."**

"**MJ I'm gunna help you."**

"**No I need Chris! Oh geez! How am I supposed to tell him?"**

"**Call him, or well he will be back in a month, then you can tell him."**

"**Okay. I'll do that. Ash I gotta go. See you in a bit." I said and then jumped into my corvette and sped to the arena. **

**At the Arena**

" **I'm late, oh crap! I'm late." I said running down the hall. I was running around the corner when out of nowhere I ran into a rainbow flash. We both fell.**

"**Ouch, sorry… I'm really late, I'm so sorry Jeff." I was still on the ground and looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes. He gave me his hand and helped me up.**

"**Its okay. I should have been watching where I was goin. I will watch where I am goin next time." He was still holding my hand just staring into my eyes and I was staring right back. I couldn't take my eyes off of the Charismatic Enigma. **

"**So where you headed to James?" Jeff asked me.**

"**I have a match against Beth, and I'm gunna be late."**

"**Well, I'll walk you there since I knocked you down."**

**Okay, um…I was wondering are you doing anything later, cause I need to talk to someone, and well you might be able to understand, I don't know if you will or not, but I would still like you to listen."**

"**Okay I will, how about I drive you to the hotel and we can talk on our way?" **

**We continued to walk in silence until we got there.**

"**Well, here we are."**

"**Yeah, thanks, and I'll see you later."**

"**Good luck!" And I was gone.**

**After RAW**

**Well I won my match and retained my belt. It wasn't all that hard but I made sure not to get hit in the stomach very much. Chris called and we talked. I didn't tell him though. I think I'm gonna call him tomorrow and tell him so I can get it over with. Jeff waited for me and I got to ride in his corvette, which by the way is way better than mine. **

"**You did really well out there against Beth. I don't know how you do it, but I gotta admit it's amazing." Jeff said to me breaking the silence. "Thank you. Why are you at RAW in the first place?"**

"**Well, Shane and Stephanie asked me to but I really don't do anything, I think it is so I stay out of getting hurt or something like that."**

_**His eyes are something else **_**I thought to myself.**


	10. Gone?

**Chapter 8**

"**Mickie?"**

"**Oh what? Sorry"**

"**Are you okay? You seem nervous."**

"**Oh I'm fine, can I start the conversation that I want to talk to you about?"**

"**Sure go right ahead."**

"**Well, first off, I'm pregnant."**

"**Oh, who's baby?" Jeff looked at me, but this time his eyes looked sad and weren't sparkling.**

"**Chris's, but he's gone and I don't know how to tell him."**

"**Well, the easiest way would be to call and tell him."**

"**Yeah, I know…but how?"**

"**Well, just like every other call you make."**

"**Look, Jeff. Nothing is as easy as it seems."**

"**Well, he's your baby's father. He is gunna have to find sooner or later."**

"**But if I tell him now, he might not accept it, but if I tell him later he will be mad guaranteed."**

"**Its better to have him not accept the fact that he's gunna be a dad than to not accept you."**

**Arriving at the hotel**

"**Thanks! Your answers helped me a lot."**

"**No problem"**

**Jeff gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. I got out and went up the stairs and lay down on my sheet comforter. **

"**RING-A-RING-RING" The phone sounded as if it was happy.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Mrs. Cena?"**

"**No, Ms. James, I'm engaged to Mr. Cena."**

"**Oh, well there was a terrible accident today including Christopher Cena. He was on his way home because of a change in plans and the airplane motor broke for no explanatory reason and it went down. Neither he, nor any of the other passengers survived. I'm very sorry for your loss."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, ma'am, I'm sure of it, there were no survivors."**

"**But I'm pregnant! Don't say that, he can't be dead, no, no, no, I need him."**

"**Ma'am if you need any help I will be happy to find some help for you."**

"**No, I'm fine. Can you bring his body back so we can have a proper burial?"**

"**Yes, we can, but we will be taking it to his fathers, so you can go there."**

"**Okay, thank you goodbye."**

**I hung up the phone and started crying like a baby. The hormones made it worse than it actually was even though it was pretty bad. I ran out of my hotel room and all the way out to Jeff's car. I had left mine at the arena earlier that night. I got in it and realized that the keys weren't there. I then remembered that Jeff gave me a key to his room just in case I needed something. I ran back to my room and grabbed the key and went to his room. I quietly opened the door and used my phone as a light and walked out to where his night stand was. I grabbed the car keys and looked at him sleeping so peacefully. **

_**I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm so sorry Jeff.**_

**I turned around and before I could go anywhere, I heard.**

"**Mickie, bring me my keys back." I walked over to him and gave him both keys. **

"**MJ, why you stealing my stuff?"**

**I started crying and told him the whole story about the phone call from the guy who told me about Chris, and how he died, and why I wanted to take his car.**

"**Come here babe…you can't live like this. You have people who need you more than ever. Like John, I mean its his brother, how do you think he feels?"**

"**I don't know, but I don't know how I can live with this, I have no one."**

"**You have me…" Jeff said sleepily and wrapped his arms around me and was sound asleep. I soon fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. I started dreaming and then Chris popped out of nowhere and stopped me from doin whatever I was doing.**

"**MJ, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm gone and that I'm not going to be there for our baby. Please accept my death, for if it wasn't meant to happen god wouldn't have let it. Me and you weren't meant to be, this baby is just a remembrance of our love. There is someone else out there for you, and he may be closer than you think. I'm giving you my blessing to go and find someone who will love and care for you and the baby. I love you, don't forget that, and I hope I still hold a special place inside your heart." Then he disappeared.**

**I woke up crying, and in a deep sweat. Jeff still had his arms around me and was sleeping like a baby. I smiled at him and went back to sleep. **


	11. The funeral

**~1 week later~**

"**I don't know if I can do this." I said as we were pulling up to John Cena Sr.'s house. Jeff turned and looked at me.**

"**Your gunna have to babe, this is pretty much your family." He parked the car and we sat there for a little bit longer.**

"**Jeff, I can't. I want to see them and everything, but I can't see Chris's body."**

"**Then you don't have to, but I'm sure John would like it if you went in and at least talked and sat through the service. Do it for John, Mickie." He gave me a small peck on the cheek and got out of the car. He came around and opened my door and I slowly got out. There were a lot of people there when we walked in the house. We came upon John and Ashley who were talking with John Sr. **

"**Hey you guys."**

"**Mickie, its wonderful to see you. How have you been?" asked John Sr.**

"**I've been fine, thank you. How have you all been?"**

"**We are fine, could be better, but its life and we will have to learn to move on."**

"**Yeah, Ash could I borrow John for a little bit?"**

"**Yeah, go right ahead. I'll take Jeff over to the other wrestlers so he will feel more comfortable."**

**I grabbed John's hand and pulled him outside onto the patio.**

"**John, I'm pregnant, with Chris's baby."**

"**What? Oh Mickie, it will be okay. We will all be there for you. You are part of our family no matter if Chris is dead or not."**

"**Thanks John, and I just really wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I got the call and then went to Jeff. The next days all I did was stay in bed. I couldn't answer any of the phone calls because I was too depressed. I'm so sorry."**

"**Its fine, at least you are here. Chris would have wanted us all to be here together. I know he would."**

"**Yeah, I'm gunna miss him so much."  
"Me too, Mickie, me too." John gave me a hug and we went back inside.**

"**Everyone, its time to be going to the church, if everyone would please follow me that would be great."**

**We all got in each of our cars and followed John Sr. the church wasn't that far away from the house so we got there in about 5 minutes. We all parked around the church while the hearse parked in front of the church. I hurried inside, because I didn't want to see the casket that had Chris's body in it. I ran into the bathroom and started crying. Then I heard Chris.**

"**MJ, please don't be like this. My family needs you out there, I don't look that bad actually. I don't care if you look at me or not, but please stop crying and be strong." Then his voice went away as Ashley walked in. **

"**Hey, Mickie. How is the baby?"**

"**I think its fine, but I'm not so sure how its mommy is doing." I said which brought a small smile to my face.**

"**Mickie, its going to be fine. Just go out there and show them the real Mickie James, instead of the one who is having hormones." **

**We both started laughing and I agreed to stop crying and to tuff it out. She fixed my makeup and we walked out to the sanctuary. We saw the casket and I was just about to turn and run when Jeff came and grabbed my hand. We walked up toward the casket and I look at Chris.**

"**He looks so peaceful."**

"**He is in a better place now, I think he's probably smiling right now at you for being so strong."**

"**You really think so?" I asked Jeff.**

"**Yeah I do, he was my friend, and we smiled at the same stuff so he's probably smiling." He said turning and looking at me with his sparkling emerald eyes and that cute smile of his. I turned and looked at Chris once more and then we went and sat down with John and Ashley, and John Sr. About halfway through the service Ash and I started crying. John wrapped his arms around Ashley and she put her head in his shoulders. Jeff grabbed my hand and squeezed it and I smiled a little bit. The preacher finished the sermon and we all got up and I ran down to where the casket was and whispered, "I love you, Chris. I always will, but I think I found that person you said I'd find. Goodbye." I turned and smiled at Jeff and we walked out to where everyone was at. We talked for a long time and now everyone knows about the baby except for Mr. McMahon. Everyone's happy for me too. I think for one reason is because there will be a living person that has a part of Chris in it, or maybe they are just happy because it's a baby. I don't know, but all I know is that I'm starting to realize what life is all about. You live, you love, and sometimes you lose in life. **


	12. The Perfect Gift

**Chapter 10**

Hey Merry Christmas everybody…I'm writing this chapter for being Christmas day…so hope u like it.

** The Perfect Gift**

**Yesterday**

About two weeks after Chris's funeral we all found ourselves back at the Cena house. Well by everyone I mean John Sr., John, Ashley, me, Jeff, and my 3 ½ month baby. I was still a little moody and had mood swings every now and then, but everyone was getting used to them. Jeff and I were not official yet, but everyone knew about us, and that we were together even if it wasn't official. It was Christmas Eve, and I was out shopping for everyone a gift, especially for Jeff, because well I had no idea what he liked at that time. I was asking all the superstars and I even called his brother and dad and asked what he liked. Well, they didn't know, so I decided to buy him red and green hair dye and some paint, so maybe he could paint me a picture or paint himself one. I walked into the store and I didn't realize how many people knew John and Chris, they all surrounded me and were being all sympathetic for the loss of Chris. They were touching my belly and I was like freaking out because I had no clue what they were doing. I hurried and did my Christmas shopping quick before anyone could touch me or say anything. I got out to my car and drove back to Cena Sr. house. I had to hide in John Sr. room so I could get all the presents wrapped. I heard a knock at the door and Jeff walked in covering his eyes.

"Babe, its Lexxi's bedtime and Ash wants to know if she can put her to bed." He said while peeking through his hands. As usual I said sure, and I had the present all done by the time she got there and put Lexxi to bed. We all stayed up talking and playing games until Ash heard Lexxi crying and her and John went up there and went to bed. John Sr. went and slept in the guest room since well it's only a twin-sized, and John's mother had died when he was young. I fell asleep on the couch after Jeff finally knocked out and went to bed on the floor.

**Today**

"Mickie! Mickie! Mickie! Wake up! It's Christmas!" screamed Lexxi. She was jumping around everywhere and Jeff was sitting with his head on the couch because he had gotten hit in the head by Lexxi. I could tell he didn't have a very good night,

"Jeff, why don't you go sleep in John Sr. room where Ash and John were sleeping last night since they are out of there and Lexxi woke you up."

"Okay, I can do that, but later you and I have a gift exchange." He said with droopy eyes, and his wonderful smile.

"Got it, I'll be here whenever you get up. Hurry and go, because Lexxi is ready to open her gifts." I gave him a small kiss and he walked up the stairs and went in and we all heard him fall on the bed.

"Okay, Auntie Mickie, I wanna open yours first." Lexxi said grabbing at the presents in my hands.

"Okay, but be careful, you don't wanna break it." I gave her the presents and she held them very lightly afraid she was going to break them. She opened them and her eyes got big and her mouth wide.

"Auntie Mickie got me a tea set! Yay! Momma look." She said holding them out to Ashley to see.

I see honey, now was that all Auntie Mickie got you?"

"Um…actually Jeff got you something. Come on. It's out in the garage." She held my hand there and we opened the door and she heard a whimper.

"Oh My. Jeff got me a puppy!!!!!!" She screamed.

"A what?" Ashley and John both said at the same time.

"A puppy, are you deaf? I need to go tell Jeff thank you."

"Um…he is asleep Lex, I'll tell him you said thanks when he gets up. Now let's go back inside. It's cold out here." I said taking her hand and leading her inside with the box that had the puppy in it. She played with the puppy till Ashley and her left. John, Ash, and I exchanged gifts while Lexxi was playing so she wouldn't bother us. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to where Jeff was sleeping.

"Jeff, sweetie, its time to go. Get up, we need to leave." I said whispered in his ear. He smiled and gave me a small kiss, which shocked me and I pulled back which a gasp.

"Did I do something?" he asked sitting up.

"No, it just shocked me, like literally. Let's go and we will exchange gifts when we get to Richmond. Then after that you can head home to see your family." I said picking up my bad and headed down the stairs. He grabbed his and followed quietly. I think he thought that he did something to make me gasp. We said goodbye to John and John Sr. and we left. Before we got into the car I ran to the back of the house where the little pond was.

"Merry Christmas, Chris. I love you." I said and threw the gift I had actually had for him. It was a picture of us sitting by the pond.

"Merry Christmas" I whispered.


	13. The letter leads to a question

**Chapter 11**

It's been two weeks since Christmas and Jeff has been keeping his space. I don't know if it was because of that kiss or because I'm having so many hormones. All I know is that he is avoiding me and I'm going to find out why.

I walked down the halls of the arena looking for him, or well anyone I could find. I was having very weird hormones that morning and then I remembered the fight Jeff and I had had that day when we got back from John's place.

_Flashback_

"_MJ, I think we need to go to the doctor."_

"_NO! I'm perfectly fine; it's what every mother goes through." I said._

"_Every mother gets dizzy and almost passes out? Babe, I'm not trying to start an argument, I just think that it would be best if we went to the doctor." Jeff said calmly trying not to upset me._

"_Jeff, if I needed the doctor than I would have a doctor right now. You aren't a doctor; you don't know what's best for me or this baby. You just need to back off!" I screamed at him._

"_Okay, I'll do that." He said leaving our hotel room._

_End of Flashback_

Now I remember, that's what happened. I was so moody that day and I was getting dizzy and I almost passed out and all Jeff was trying to do was help me and I didn't let him. That's why he is keeping his space, because I told him to back off.

I started having pains and I grabbed a chair and sat down for a little bit. The baby is 4 months now and well I'm not big, but you can sure tell that I'm pregnant. Some crew members walked by me and asked if I was okay, I said I was and got up and started walking toward Jeff's locker room. I got there and was about to open the door when it opened from the inside and Jeff was standing there staring at me.

"Can I come in?" I asked looking at the ground. He moved to the side so I could get through. He wasn't saying anything he just stood there while I sat down on the couch.

"We need to talk Jeff."

"Okay." He said sitting on the floor in front of me.

"That argument, I didn't mean for you to really back of. It was the hormones talking. I didn't mean it at all. I love you and I don't want you to leave me or this baby. It's yours now, you said it was. Now come back and take care of it." I said with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Okay, and the presents, you can give me mine, but I want to give you yours in the ring." He said.

"K, close your eyes." I said while grabbing behind me for the little box that I had gotten him. He opened it up and his eyes got huge. He grabbed the necklace from the box and lifted it up to see it. It said _Jeff_. It was pure silver and his eyes sparkled with delight. He put it on and grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. He kissed me. I didn't want it to end, but it did. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the gorilla position. When it was our turn, we went out and he got a chair for me and told me to sit down. He then started talking.

"MJ, since you've been here I've had a crush on you. And when you and Chris were together I was happy, but I wanted you. When the accident happened, I don't know what happened to me. Chris was like a brother to me and he wrote me this letter, like he knew what was going to happen. It says:

_Dear Jeff,_

_You are my best friend, more like a brother. You have always been there for me and I will always be there for you. If you get this letter it means that the plane that I'm on right now went down. It has been having engine problems and the boss took the chance to put us on it. I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to take care of Mickie. She's strong, but not as strong as everyone thinks. She's going to need you, and I want you to take care of her, even if it means having her fall in love with you. I've got to go, please take care of her. _

_You're Friend, Chris._

I have tried ever since I got this letter to fulfill your every want and need. I know I'm not the best, but I'm trying. Mickie, I love you so much, and I know that you love me too. What I'm trying to say or well ask is…"

He took a deep breath, and knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it up.

"Will you marry me?"


	14. The Dream

**Chapter 14**

"Ah, where am I?"

"Your in the hospital, you passed out."

"How?"

"You got so excited that you excited the baby and you lost your breath."

"Oh, where's Jeff?"

"Mr. Hardy? He is in the waiting room would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please."

No problem, Mrs. Hardy. I will send him right in."

_Mrs. Hardy? I'm not Mrs. Hardy._

Jeff came running in and hugged me."Babe, how are you feeling? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes and yes Calm down."

"Sorry, its just all my fault and I'm sorry," he said snuggling his head into my shoulder.

"Nero, I don't know what you're talking about. None of this was your fault, but I would like to know one thing, why did the doctor address me as Mrs. Hardy?"

"Oh, well, about that, it was the only way I could have been able to come in and see you."

"Well, you're a very smart boy Nero, I just never knew you would actually say I was your wife," I said giggling.

"So, is that a no?"

"What are you talking about Jeff?"

"The reason you are in the hospital is because you fainted, and you kinda fainted because I asked you to marry me."

"You did? Ah, Jeff, I would love to marry you," I said touching his face which brightened up as I said those last words.

"Really? You want to marry me?"

"Jeff, why are you so surprised? I love you, you love me, and we are meant to be together."

"Well, I didn't know if you were ready for this kind of commitment yet," he said looking back down. I lifted his chin and smiled at him.

"Now don't get me wrong, you're different, but that's one of the main reasons I love you. Jeff, I loved Chris, but I never really go to know him as much as I know you. I think that God made all of this happen so I could meet you. You are my prince in shining armor and you have saved me from everything that the fairy tale book has in it. I think its time we took this a step further. I mean that is if you don't mind me being fat for out wedding," I said rubbing my belly.

"Your beautiful, not fat. I love you, now get some rest," he said kissing me on my forehead and putting an engagement ring on my finger.

"I love you too, goodnight," I said closing my eyes.

Jeff's POV

_She is so beautiful when she sleeps. _I thought to myself as I sat and watched my fiancée sleep. I dozed off in the chair and had a dream.

"Do you Mickie Laree James take Jeffery Nero Hardy to be your husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, though richer and poor, till death do you part?"

"I…I…I cant, I am sorry," she said running out of the chapel. I ran out after her just to see Chris holding her in his arms.

"Mickie?" I said trying to touch her. My hand went right through her and she smiled at me, so did Chris.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

I turned around and saw a little boy running up to me.

"Daddy, lets go to the park," he said tugging on my jeans. I looked back at Mickie and Chris who just smiled and waved. Then they disappeared.

"No, come back, come back!"

End of Dream

"Come back,"

"Jeff, Jeff, sweetie, wake up," I opened my eyes to see Mickie standing over me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just had a bad dream, that's all," I said smiling at her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, just go back to bed," I said giving her a kiss.

"Okay, goodnight," she said giving me a worried look.

The Next Day Mickie's POV

"Wake up sleepy head, I got you some good tasting food."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," I said taking the cinnamon roll.

"How was your night?" Jeff asked as if I had forgotten all about his dream.

"Well, it was pretty good, other than waking up to you saying come back. What was all of that for anyways?"

"It was nothing, just a dream. Oh, and the doc said that you could be released today. The tests came back and you're fine."

"Jeff, don't change the subject," I said taking his hand in mine.

"Mickie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, I will be ready in a few minutes, let me get my stuff." He walked out and I heard him bang his fist on the wall. I finished getting my stuff packed and walked out to where I saw Jeff walked up with ice on his hand.

"That's what you get for hitting a wall," I said giggling.

"Yeah, I know," he said seriously.

"Nero, why you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," I said handing him my bags. He took them and put them in the back. He then came around to my side and opened my door.

"Thanks," I said smiling. He just nodded and went to his side of the car and got in. He sat there and didn't turn the car on.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gunna go?"

"Yeah," he sighed turning on the car and driving out of the hospital. We drove all the way in silence. When we got to his house, he took my bags and went inside. After, I finally go inside, I saw him sitting on the couch watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

"I'm going to go to bed, I guess. Goodnight," I said kissing him on the cheek. I walked up the stairs and once I got to the top I looked back down and saw him quickly turn his head back around toward the TV. I sighed and went to my bed. I lay there until I was startled by the sound of the door opening. I pretended I was asleep, but I don't think he rally cared or not. He laid down and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I hope you know that," he said snuggling up next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**~Hey, I know its been forever and a day since I have updated. I'm so so so so so sorry. I hope you forgive me. I know Jeff is being kinda mean and all, but he is very scared. Review! ~**

**~HardyGurl21~**


End file.
